


Ask Me

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because you can ship people as friends goddammit, dammmit XD, its only mentioned, no underlying Barisi this time, some rly sweet bff Rollisi, watch thatll be a lie by the end of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: It's nerve-wracking isn't it? Proposing to the love of your life.Being honest, Amanda had never really thought it something she'd have to do, much lesswantto do.Oh how time changes things.





	Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalarandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/gifts).



> im not even mad this time

'Sonny I-I don't know, this is-' Amanda cut herself off as Sonny rested his hands on her shoulders, steadying her.  
  
'Just calm down, okay? You're gonna be fine, and she's gonna say yes.' Amanda was placated for a moment, mind blanking, before she felt the slight press of Sonny's wedding ring on her shoulder and it jolted her back into reality.  
  
'Sonny you don't know that-' This time, Sonny himself cut her off.  
  
'Yes I do.' He asserted before continuing, holding her gaze.  
  
'Do you remember what you told me, back when I proposed to Rafi? ' _Don't think about it, just do it. You know he'll say yes._ ' Take your own advice Amanda.'  
  
Amanda didn't move for a moment before she sighed, tense shoulders falling.  
  
'You really think she'll say yes?'  
  
'Absolutely.'  
  
-  
  
The clock ticked over to 6:00 as Fin hurriedly walked out of Olivia's office.  
  
'Did'ya drop it?' Sonny asked quietly as Fin sat down at his desk.  
  
'Yeah, now you just gotta wait for 'Liv to come back.' Fin responded, voice equally low, almost conspiratory.  
  
A mere minute later, Olivia came in, sharing a few words with them before going into her office.  
  
Two minutes passed before Olivia came back out, confusion colouring her features.  
  
'Hey, guys?' She asked, a piece of paper held gingerly in her hand.  
  
Both Sonny and Fin looked up, faces blank. They were rather good actors.  
  
'Yeah Lieu? Somethin' wrong?' Sonny asked, turning slightly to face her.  
  
Olivia glanced down at the paper in her hand before looking back to them.  
  
'Did one of you put this on my desk?' She held up the paper slightly, eyes flickering between them.  
  
Sonny shook his head, careful to keep his face neutral, if not confused.  
  
'No...? Me and Fin haven't been in your office. Nobody went in while you were gone eitha.' Sonny offered after a second, glancing over at Fin and watching as the other man nodded slightly, affirming what Sonny said and ultimately selling the deal to Olivia.  
  
'What is it?' Fin asked after a beat of silence, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Olivia paused for a second before taking a few steps forward and handing it to Sonny.  
  
'It's...weird.' Was all she said.  
  
Just for good measure, Sonny did read it over, though of course he already knew what it said.  
  
''Lt. Benson, please report to J's Bar along with Dt. Carisi immediately. Sit. Wait.'' Sonny read it off, humming slightly.  
  
Sonny looked up at Olivia, the paper hanging loosely between his fingers, to see that Olivia's eyes were narrowed in confusion, slight frown marring her features.  
  
'Why don't we go?' Olivia looked at him like he was insane and he quickly regrouped, a multitude of ' _fuck_ ''s running through his head. He could pull this back.  
  
Curbing his slight panic before it could get onto his face, he continued.  
  
'I-I mean, how could it hurt? Worst case scen _ar_ io, we waste, what, 20, 30 minutes?' Sonny asked, habitually licking his lips and then subsequently thanking god that Olivia wasn't all that aware of his tells; Rafael had told him that was one.  
  
Olivia eased slightly, considering his words and, just to really sell her-he didn't want to fuck this up, Amanda was trying so hard and already so anxious-Sonny leaned back, speaking again.  
  
'Lieu, Fin can hold it down. Right, Fin?' Sonny turned to Fin who nodded, giving a small noise of agreement.  
  
'He's right, ya know. But if it gets busy and we need you-i'll call.' That got her.  
  
'Well...-' She hesitated, looking between them-'I...I guess you're right. It couldn't hurt.' She admitted slowly, and Sonny had to bite his lip so he didn't break out into a huge smile.  
  
Sonny pushed himself to stand, offering the piece of paper to Olivia and grinning as she took it gingerly, smoothing it out as though Sonny had wrinkled it. Rude.  
  
'J's Bar. That's not far. Let's go.' Sonny went to stand by Olivia and after bading goodbye to Fin, left the precinct.  
  
As they walked down the sidewalks, Sonny leading as he'd been to J's Bar more often than Olivia, Olivia kept rereading the paper, searching for any hints but it had been typed, so she wouldn't be able to make out writing patterns or anything of that nature.  
  
'You know Lieu, why do you think we're bein' told to go to Jay's place? You got some sorta...I don' know, attachment to it?' Sonny asked, looking down at her and slowing his pace.  
  
Olivia hesitated before a soft smile broke out on her face.  
  
'Well...Yeah, kind of. Jay's place is where me and Amanda had our first real conversation.' Olivia explained, getting a smile from Sonny. A real one, mind you.  
  
He knew the importance but seeing Olivia smile like that thinking about Amanda just made him happy. He couldn't wait for later.  
  
'It's ah...it's actually when I first found out that she was Bi.'  
  
-  
  
'Alright, what now?' Olivia asked as they stopped in front of J's Bar.  
  
Sonny laughed slightly.  
  
'Lieu, Lieu...'Sit. Wait.'? We're probably supposed to go _in_.' He chuckled, voice edging on a chiding tone, which Olivia took no notice of.  
  
Olivia gave a small laugh at herself too.  
  
'Okay; not my finest moment.' She admitted, playful.  
  
They walked in together, Sonny automatically stopping for a second to hold the door for Olivia.  
  
It wasn't very busy, but then again it never really was during the day. It only kicked up at night.  
  
Jay looked up from the counter, a grin crossing his face as soon as he saw that it was them. Without a word, he gestured for them to sit at a booth next to the window, then turning and going into the back.  
  
Sonny slid into the booth, watching as Olivia hesitated for a second before sitting down as well.  
  
'Why are you so nervous?' Sonny asked with a small laugh, propping his elbows up on the table, interlocking his fingers.  
  
'Carisi, the possibility of this having a good turn-out is about 0.0%.' Olivia said after a moment of fiddling with her fingers.  
  
Sonny's smile softened, head tilting slightly.  
  
'Lieu. 0.0% is an exaggeration. If you're wantin' accuracy, this is 50/50.' Sonny reasoned and Olivia, despite herself, laughed, a smile gracing her face.  
  
'Thanks Carisi, real helpful.' She snarked playfully.  
  
'Hey, it's what i'm here for.' Sonny responded, then looking up as Jay came out from behind the bar, carrying a drink in hand.  
  
Smiling, he sat it in front of Olivia, winking at Sonny as he turned away, out of Olivia's view.  
  
'Okay what the fuck-' Olivia cut herself off.  
  
'Huh. A blueberry smoothie. You don't drink those, do you?' Sonny prompted, trying not to grin.  
  
'No-I don't. But...' Olivia twisted the cup in her hands, fingers smoothing over the label.  
  
Frowning, she ran her fingers over it again, then pushing it back slightly to get a better view.  
  
'What is it?' Sonny asked, leaning forward and twisting a bit to get a look at it.  
  
'It's...there's something under it...' Olivia grabbed the edge of the label, peeling it off of the cup.  
  
A folded piece of paper fell to the table.  
  
Sonny went to pluck it off the table but Olivia grabbed it first, getting a momentary weird look in response.  
  
Olivia didn't notice, instead laughing, pushing her hair back and leaning back against the booth.  
  
'This-this isn't real.' Olivia murmured, forcing a laugh.  
  
Sonny raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I mean, this-the scavenger hunt thing...that doesn't happen in real life.' Olivia explained further.  
  
'Lieu, this _is_ real life, ain't it?' Sonny reasoned with her, and after a moment, he reached forward.  
  
'Do you want me to open it?' He asked, wondering briefly if she was about to try and sabotage herself.  
  
Olivia didn't move for a second before she shook her head.  
  
Slowly, she unwrapped it, laying it on the table and smoothing it out with her hand.  
  
''Good job. Now to the subway. You know which one. November 21st, three years ago. The closest column.'' Olivia read it off, going quiet then.  
  
Sonny's eyebrows knit together in a very, very good act of confusion.  
  
'November 21st, three years ago? What does that mean?' He asked, looking up to see Olivia's eyes were widened slightly.  
  
'I...-' She trailed off for a moment, thinking, maybe-'That was the Konez case.'  
  
Sonny paused, then he nodded, making a small noise of realization.  
  
'Girl -Lia- is raped, murdered, turns out brother did it because she was gay, thought he could 'cure her' and when that didn't work, he thought she deserved to burn in Hell, yeah, I remember that one. Why's it important, what's it got to do with the subway?' Sonny pressed, nodding and then propping his head on his hand.  
  
'I...' Olivia looked out the window after a moment.  
  
'Amanda and I-...that's actually the first time I um...asked her out.' Olivia added at the end with a little laugh.  
  
Sonny stayed silent, prompting her to continue.  
  
'Amanda and I left together and I...I told her she was beautiful and I...asked her out.'  
  
'Why then?' Sonny asked, and _that_ he actually didn't know, he was genuinely curious.  
  
'The girl's best friend uh...'  
  
'Jess.' Sonny supplied the girl's name, that being one of the first things he'd remembered.  
  
'Yeah, Jess. She...When you and Rafael left? She told me that...the thing she the most upset about was the fact that...she hadn't told Lia how she felt about her. And that...-' Olivia sighed slightly-'if she could turn back time, she'd push aside her fears and tell Lia that she loved her, and I guess...I guess that kind of hit me, I don't know. Gave me some sort of...epiphany. Gave me courage. I couldn't stand the thought of me being in that situation, Amanda never knowing that I loved her.' There was no hesitation at all when Olivia said the last part, and Sonny couldn't help a smile.  
  
He nodded, humming.  
  
Sonny was the first to push himself up, grabbing the smoothie as well.  
  
'Well, we'd better go before it's dark.' Sonny reasoned with a crooked grin.  
  
'You're right.'  
  
-  
  
They walked down the stairs together, Sonny sipping the smoothie that he'd taken, to Olivia's amusement.  
  
'So, the column closest.' Sonny murmured as Olivia lead him over to the column nearest the subway she and Amanda had taken those years ago, her eyes landing on the poster there, advertising some band.  
  
Seeing as he was a bit taller, and the poster was high up, Sonny reached up to the top, running his fingers across it and then pausing as he runs over the slight bulge beneath the paper.  
  
'Think there's somethin' right here.' He told her over his shoulder before slipping his thin fingers (boi his fingers are my _kink_ dammit) beneath the poster, grabbing the paper between his pointer finger and middle finger and then pulling it out.  
  
He turned to Olivia, stopping.  
  
'Do you want to open it?' He held it out to her, and she took it, hesitation time only a few seconds this go around.  
  
''Another well done job. Now, to Shun Lee Palace. You know this one, it's very, very important. After that, only one more place to go.'' Olivia read it to Sonny who, eager to keep going as they drew closer to the final destination.  
  
'Alright, you know the drill. What's the story behind The Palace?' Sonny asked as they walked up the stairs, Sonny practically bounding up them, taking it two steps at a time. ((a thing he loved to do because his legs were literally longer than his torso))  
  
'Jesus Carisi it's not a race.' Olivia laughed, watching as Sonny ducked his head slightly, grinning and at least _trying_ to look sheepish.  
  
'Shun Lee Palace.' Olivia repeated, and Sonny was happy to see she seemed more warmed up this 'scavenger hunt' now.  
  
'That was Amanda and I's first date. The place wasn't really her type of thing and it was really awkward at first. I was trying too hard.' Olivia added the last part with a laugh.  
  
'Amanda was the one to break the ice, though.'  
  
'Well, actually, she less broke the ice and more...talked. And it kind of...I don't know, I guess it kind of calmed me down. She talked about Jesse and how well she and Noah had gotten along the last time they'd had a play-date ((that being a week before their date)). Then she uh...suggested we play 21 Questions while we had desert and wine and...it was really fun.' Olivia stopped with a fond smile on her face.  
  
Sonny's smile grew a small bit.  
  
'It sounds like it.' Sonny drawled, biting his lip to curb his excitement at just how close they were to the big moment.  
  
-  
  
Sonny whistled sharply as they walked up to The Palace.  
  
'Never ate from here ya know. What are we doin' this time?' Sonny asked as they walked up.  
  
'Hell if I know.' Olivia replied with a laugh, which made Sonny quite happy as it proved she was rather well at ease now.  
  
They walked in, the bell above the door chiming.  
  
One of the server's looked up, a nice girl by the name of Chen, then smiled, motioning to one specific table.  
  
Olivia looked over at it and this time, not even hidden, saw a piece of paper sat under the napkin-dispenser.  
  
'With how things have been goin' so far, lemme guess. This is the table you guys sat at?' Sonny remarked, to which Olivia laughed, gently elbowing him in the side as they walked over to the table.  
  
'How'd you guess?' She gasped as she picked up the napkin-dispenser, grabbing the piece of paper, quickly unfolding it.  
  
''One more place to go, are you ready? Go to your favourite person's house, and there, you'll finally reach the end of this journey.'' If Sonny's eyes hadn't deceived him, a flash of both disappointment _and_ excitement momentarily flashed across Olivia's face.  
  
''Your favourite person?'' Sonny repeated, eyes narrowing in confusion.  
  
Then, he grinned. Amanda had told him not to say this but, hoh boy, he was improvising.  
  
'Let me guess again; Amanda?' He asked, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Olivia opened her mouth to make a rebuttal but then she closed it, shrugging helplessly.  
  
Sonny laughed.  
  
'I knew it.' He teased before turning and going to walk back to the door, shooting a wink at Chen and she reciprocated, giving him a thumbs-up.  
  
Olivia followed behind, tucking the note into the pocket of her jacket alongside the others.  
  
As the door shut behind them, Sonny looked at her.  
  
'So, is their a story here too, or is it just because it's Amanda?' He asked, tucking his hands into his pockets.  
  
It was getting later, colder. It was 7, maybe 7:30, close to 8.  
  
'Could be because it's Amanda, but...Her place is where we had our first kiss. It was...magical.' Then Olivia laughed at herself.  
  
'That was cheesy.' She chuckled, Sonny chuckling with her.  
  
'Cheesy, but cute.' He added, getting another laugh from her.  
  
-  
  
'Ya ready?' Sonny asked, settling a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Olivia took a deep breath, letting it out in a breath, a cloud of fog puffing out in response. It was _awfully_ cold.  
  
'Yeah.' She nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
They both stepped up to Amanda's apartment, opening the door. Sonny allowed Olivia in first, hanging back and yanking out his phone, quickly typing a message to Amanda, a simple ' _here_ '. Then, he followed Olivia in, shutting the door behind himself, his smile growing in anticipation of what would happen next.  
  
Olivia's eyes turned...confused, head tilting slightly as her eyes landed on Jesse, standing across from her (wobbling slightly but doin a good job, relatively).  
  
The toddler was wearing a cute red and white dress, with small roses on the hem, a dress Olivia had bought for her, and holding a sign that read, in neat, loopy writing: ' _I love you very much, you make the best banana and strawberry pancakes, and Noah is okay too. Will you be my mommy?_ '.  
  
Olivia's eyes teared slightly, though her confusion was still present. But then. Oh then.  
  
Amanda came out from the kitchen, smiling nervously.  
  
Before Olivia could ask what was going on, the blonde stepped up to her and then dropped to one knee, hands clasped together, clearly holding something.  
  
Olivia couldn't help her hands flying to her mouth, eyes widening.  
  
'I-I...I had this whole speech...prepared, ya know, but then I saw you and--speechless. You _always_ make me speechless. I love you, and I-I wish there were more words in every language that could-could _express_ just how much I love you, how much I am _in_ love with you. I can't go on another day without being able to call you my wife, so, so....' Amanda sighed, smiling softly, hopefully.  
  
'Olivia, will you marry me?' Amanda finally asked, holding out her hands to reveal a beautiful ring in a small, velvet magenta box.  
  
Olivia didn't move, or make any noise for a moment.  
  
Amanda shifted, nervous, and that snapped Olivia out of it.  
  
'Yes.' She breathed, eyes spilling over with tears-of happiness.  
  
'Yes yes, god yes!' She let out, then dropping to her knees as well, enveloping Amanda in a desperate hug.  
  
Amanda let out a breath, laughing, the release of emotions in her body taking over as she buried her face into Olivia's shoulder.  
  
Too wrapped up in each other, neither noticed Sonny sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, Jesse in his lap, texting almost at a fucking super-sonic speed with Rafael, huge smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> a chunk of the ending was given to me by lalarandoms (thanks bihh)


End file.
